dont touch me
by lainych-sun
Summary: entra y veras lo que puede hacer una persona para demostrar que lo que siente es verdadero...hr y d puroooo...rr!
1. Default Chapter

Don´t touch me  
  
Todo esto es de Rowling, yo solo fantaseo, en justa espera de los demás libros.  
  
Capitulo 1º: down  
  
Jamás hubiera pensado q en mi vida habría tal aberración, no lo se, he estado la mayoría del mes pensando en eso ¿Cómo puede gustarme Granger? O sea somos polos opuestos, mundos separados por algo invisible, pero q existe al fin y al cabo. No puedo solo imaginarla abrazándome o tratándome como alguien a quien amo sino también la imagino en mis sueños o cuando despierto a mi lado en mi cama, imagino hacerla mía y de nadie mas. Q estupidez, pero ¿¿desde cuando me pasa esto?? ¿No pudo conseguir otro puesto en el ministerio q no fuera cerca de mí?  
  
En esto pensaba Draco, su pelo estaba desordenado, ya no le gustaba la gomina era para el un símbolo de represión, cuando se fue de la mansión de sus padres juro q nada impuesto por ellos tendría cabida en su nuevo yo...En su vida..., el café ardía sobre su escritorio y un aire sutil descendía desde la ventana, su libro de leyes tirado en el teclado del notebook.  
  
Un sonido del demonio lo trajo a la realidad, el teléfono.  
  
-bueno?-dijo con desgana.  
  
-Draco!! Querido  
  
-ah...Hola madre  
  
-por dios, he tenido q escapar de tu padre y venir a llamarte desde Diagon  
  
-pues no tendrías por q-dijo con algo de rencor  
  
Su madre hizo oídos sordos a tal comentario, bien sabia q a su esposo no le gustaban los artefactos muggles, pero aprovechando q tenia q sacar algo de dinero en gringots ...Solo por eso ...usó ese método, a ella tampoco le gustaban las invenciones muggles  
  
-solo quería saber como estas – su voz sonó quebrada- no te falta nada?  
  
-madre no iras a llorar...  
  
-tu padre dijo q si te veía, te invitara al senior anual  
  
-sabes q no me gustan ese tipo de eventos sociales, tengo q comportarme como el  
  
-ah...lo olvidaba. Tú eres un rebelde – dijo con ironía  
  
-no te burles, pero gracias de todas maneras  
  
-esta bien, no te molesto mas, tienes trabajo  
  
-adiós Narcisa...y saludos a Lucius de mi parte  
  
-adiós amor, te veo pronto...En casa – puso énfasis en esta ultima palabra.  
  
Draco sabia q era inevitable q sus padres intentaran hacerlo volver a su antigua vida, no de mortifago (eso ya estaba muerto y enterrado) pero no quitaba los rígidos eventos de sociedad, las costumbres y el duro código de los Malfoy, el quería ser libre y mandarse por si solo, amaba a sus padres, le gustaba el poder, pero fueron ellos mismos los que le enseñaron a no dejarse manejar, una arma de doble filo podría decirse.  
  
-ciao- dijo con voz cansada  
  
Estaba dispuesto a reiniciar su lectura y sus pensamientos pero...  
  
-oooohhh como esta el dragoncito...el bebito de mami...aguagu-dijo una voz melosa desde la puerta  
  
-déjate de boberías Granger- espetó  
  
-jaja...-rió divertida, pero cambio su rictus a un tono mas serio- tienes listo el informe?  
  
-por quien me tomas ha? Por un irresponsable?...Pues claro q lo tengo y mejor q los tuyos-dijo con sorna  
  
-eso lo veremos con el jefe  
  
-pronto yo seré tu jefe...-murmuro bajito para q ella no lo escuchara  
  
-que dices? –se hizo la desentendida, pero lo había escuchado todo  
  
-mmmm....  
  
-te crees muy inteligente no?  
  
-no tengo tiempo para tus discursos insufribles gatita-dijo con voz insinuante arrastrando las palabras, pero el termino "gatita" salió por si solo, Draco sintió q el mismo había cavado su tumba  
  
-desde cuando aquí soy gatita para ti?-dijo hermione con una voz temerosa disfrazada de dureza, ella esperaba q fuera una coincidencia ese apodo y no q la capacidad deductiva de Draco q en varias veces casi descubre su mayor secreto... en los tiempos de hogwarts  
  
flash back  
  
Hermione quería sacar algunos libros de la sección prohibida, saber si podría encontrar alguna buena poción y como harry y ginny tenían la capa invisible quizás para q (jeje).. Tubo q usar su propio método q ni sus mejores amigos sabían  
  
-se gano en un pasillo lo demasiado oscuro como para poder hacerlo, pero oyó unos pasos rápidos y escurridizos q se acercaban hacia ella.  
  
-que diablos hago ahora-murmuro bajo y en un acto desesperado realizo su transformación, de su esbelta pero desgarbada silueta solo quedo una forma extraña, un...  
  
-miauuu-salio de su boca, solo q ella había dicho "fantástico!!"  
  
Los pasos se detuvieron y se fueron desviando mas hacia aquel pasillo, pudo notar una cabellera platinada, aunque estaba oscuro un rayo de luz podía darle en el rostro y en sus facciones la pequeña gatita noto una ceja alzada que denotaba una gran curiosidad...Malfoy?  
  
-miauuuu-fue lo único q pudo decir.  
  
-un gato...esta no es la de filch...esta mas bonito- dijo Draco entornando los ojos, cosas interesantes se podían encontrar si eras prefecto y estabas en tu ronda mas larga, nunca lo habría imaginado de potter, se veía tan santurrón, y que decir de la weasley...aunque tenia buenas piernas, esta era una gran oportunidad para sobornarlos todo el año con eso.  
  
Hermione decidió actuar como felina y se fue directo a las piernas de Draco, paseándose por entremedio y ronroneando, este q tenia rostro inmutable se agacho y la puso sobre su pecho, ella sabia q ya no podría ir a la biblioteca, su paseo nocturno se había funado (n/a funado = arruinado) el olor de Malfoy la mareaba, era como madera y whisky mezclado con canela (q raro) pero le gustaba, ¿por q todos los hombre no olían como el? , en vez de oler a panecillos, chocolate, sudor y lodo, aunque eso ultimo también era sexy  
  
-vamos a ver...q haré contigo...mmm- en eso se encontraba cuando alguien lo llama desde el otro extremo, era potter  
  
-Malfoy..-dijo tomando la mano de su novia y tocándose un costado, había corrido muy fuerte para alcanzar al prefecto y decirle a Draco q si habría la boca era hombre muerto, Ginny tenia hasta las orejas rojas, la capa invisible podía hacerte invisible (no me digas) pero no podía hacer invisible los sonidos (brup)  
  
.........................................................................................  
  
wenaaaa gentes, eso fue todo rr!! Por fis...un beso 


	2. reality

Capitulo 2º : Reality

-¿Qué quieres cara rajada?- dijo volteándose, su sonrisa no podía ser mas cínica - no te fue suficiente el show que diste en la torre de astronomía?

-cállate!!-dijo Harry rojo de furia- hizo un ademán de acercarse pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-no me levantes la voz- respondió muy calmado, lleno de malicia, en sus brazos estaba Hermione que sentía unas ganas tremendas de desfigurarle su hermosa carita al hurón albino, pero tuvo que aguantarse pues tenia miedo de volar por los aires si le hacia algún daño al muchacho- mira que tu trágica vida esta en mis manos

Dicho esto Harry lo miró con impotencia, su cara se tenso, soltó a su novia de la mano y se dirigió a hacia Malfoy, este ni se movía y miraba a Potter directo a los ojos con la cabeza inclinada, todos eran inferiores a el por su puesto, pero cuando la distancia que los separaba se hacia corta…

-hagamos un trato Malfoy- escupió Harry (literalmente)

-ajaja..un duelo- ofreció Draco, el sabía que podría sacarle mas provecho a esa situación, pero un duelo no estaría mal, además tenia que practicar las nuevas maldiciones que aprendió en el verano, nada mal para perfeccionarse.

A Harry el mundo le dio vueltas ¿un duelo? no podía hacer eso, no era por miedo, tenia unas ganas tremendas de mandar al slyterin al demonio y hacerle ver estrellitas color escarlata, pero tendría que conseguirse un segundo (de esos que te acompañan en el duelo por si te pasa algo) y nadie estaría disponible, solo ron, pero ese era el gran problema RON, el no podía saber la razón del duelo, no podría saber que con Ginny ya pasaron de cariñitos y tomarse la mano, no podría saber que su hermana ya era una mujer gracias a el, lo mataría a golpes antes de poder decir expelliarmus.

Draco viendo la reacción del gryffindor, mas gusto le dio, la tenia hecha, todas las cartas bajo la manga.

-Así que san Potter tiene miedo

De pronto se escucho un maullido que no era precisamente Hermione.

-se acerca filch- dijo Ginny que de pronto había ganado las fuerzas suficientes para hablar.

-esto lo arreglamos mañana Malfoy

Lo que no sabía la dulce gatita era que dentro de una hora estaría viendo a Malfoy desnudo en su habitación de slythering y que tendría que escapar por la ventanilla de las mazmorras.

fin del flash back

-Granger..…herm…..¡¡Granger!!- Draco intentaba regresar a Hermione a la realidad, en su intento casi la había llamado por su nombre, menos mal que la aludida seguía quien sabe en que mundo y todavía no respondía a sus llamados.-quieres que te cachetee!!!???-uso la fuerza como ultima opción

-uh?- balbuceó Hermione como si se estuviera despertando de un gran sueño.

-en que estabas pensando ah?-agregó Draco con malicia- tenias una cara de…

-de que Malfoy??- respondió la chica a la defensiva, ya adivinaba la respuesta, puesto que hay una sola cara que poner cuando una se imagina a un hombre desnudo….. ññ…. Oo …, y no es precisamente de asco. Malfoy podía ser un prepotente, altanero, diabólico, lo que sea que no fuera bueno, pero si que tenia lo suyo, y Hermione no iba ser menos en notarlo, aunque eso jamás se lo diría a alguien.

-ok ok, calma las pasiones minina- Draco sintetizó información de lo dicho ¿por que no cerraba la boca?, lo había arruinado otra vez, pero no iba a dejar que Granger lo notara.

Y este maldito que sabe? Se pregunto Hermione, tendría que averiguarlo, por ahora actuaría con indiferencia frente a esos comentarios.

Mientras Draco dejaba de lado su libro y comenzaba a vagar por Internet, Hermione leía el informe sentada arriba de su escritorio, Malfoy no redactaba nada mal, pensó, claro que no admitiría que el era mejor que ella, Draco miró hacia el frente con los ojos cansados, diviso las largas piernas de Hermione hasta su falda azul de campana que le llegaba a la rodilla, luego paso por su blusa blanca que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, admiro su tostado y largo cuello, observo su boca que parecía una pequeña cereza a causa de tanto morderse el labio inferior, y su cara con el seño fruncido por la concentración, nada mal para una sangre sucia, aunque esa razón ya no le importaba en lo absoluto, siguió mirando y ya cuando iba por su cabello tomado en una coleta desordenada dejando rizos castaños escaparse hacia su cara…ella se sintió observada.

- que miras hurón-dijo en tono molesto, pero sexy, quería ver su reacción.

- mmm…-dudo un poco en lo que iba a decir, pero prefirió atreverse- estaba observando que no estas nada mal- lo había dicho, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

A Hermione se le desencajo la cara, este algo se traía, aunque tenia ganas de seguirle el jueguito, cambio de posición su rodilla y cruzo las piernas aun encima del escritorio, luego guardo algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de sus orejas, sus lentes empastados quedaron en la mitad se su nariz, esto volvió loco a Draco, al fin decidió ella bajarse del mueble. Se dirigió hacia el rubio, inclino su cuerpo a la altura de Draco, iba a susurrarle algo al oído, pero no contó con que este estaba sentado en mala posición y la silla pronto no soportaría su peso (no es que fuera muy gordo). Cayeron desplomados al suelo, Hermione encima de Draco, sosteniéndose sobre sus manos que estaban sobre el pecho del rubio. Quedaron así por unos segundos hasta …

-Que diablos…Hermione!!- era Ronald Weasley, este miraba la escena con una mezcla de confusión y enojo, a Hermione esta situación en otro momento le hubiese parecido divertida, pero ahora no, rápidamente intento levantarse del piso, pero su cabello había quedado enrollado por debajo de Malfoy, de modo que no tuvo mas que esperar a que este se inclinara un poquitin hacia delante para sacarlo, Draco lo entendió y se acercó un poco mas a hermione. Los dos se sonrojaron tanto que hacían juego con la gruesa alfombra de color rojo italiano, todo esto pasaba mientras ron seguía apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido, finalmente carraspeó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-te estaba haciendo algo este infeliz herms?-agregó caminando hacia ella y ayudándole a levantarse de paso le echo a Malfoy una mirada asesina. Aunque los tiempos oscuros ya se habían acabado gracias a Harry, ron no podía dejar de desconfiar en el hijo de reconocidos magos tenebrosos. Y no creía esos rumores de que el ya no hablaba mucho con su familia y que no vivía con sus padres, a otro estúpido con ese cuento, el debía cuidar a su amiga de esos tipos.

Draco recupero todas sus fuerzas y decidió defenderse de esa comadreja, ¿que se creía este al tratarlo así?, era como todos los demás que lo prejuiciaban (el también lo hacia) pero algo muy distinto era hacerlo por causas personales, pequeños problemas lejanos, de la infancia. Weasley tenía que madurar y no quedarse en el pasado llamado escuela.

-que te has creído tu, comadreja- le dijo, ya no podía llamarle pobretón, puesto que había ganado una pequeña fortuna desde que era medimago, y el hecho de superarse, hasta para Draco Malfoy, era valido, tenia que reconocer que el tipejo se encontraba en una escala que lo separaba de la mediocridad- yo con tu amiguita sangre sucia ni a la esquina.

A Draco le pareció muy tonto lo que había salido de su boca, desde hace mucho que le importaba un reverendo pepinillo ese asunto de las sangres, pero no le iba a dar el gusto al cabeza de zanahoria para que se burlara de el en su propia cara. A Hermione le parecía que este era un buen mentiroso, hasta hace unos momentos el se le había insinuado y ella no se quedaba atrás, pero la sola razón de negarlo la enfureció, así que prefirió ver si el pelirrojo le mandaba alguno que otro golpe a Draco

- que dices hurón??-pregunto ron al borde del colapso, tomando al rubio de la camisa, estaba dispuesto a darle una tunda por llamar así a su amiga, pero justo en ese momento Hermione entro en conciencia.

-paren ya los dos!! Ya no estamos en Hogwarts- dijo colocándose en medio de ambos en pose de profesora Mcgonagall, Draco soltó un bufido y Ron desvió la mirada. En el ambiente se hizo un incomodo silencio.

-Herms, tengo que hablar contigo- rompió la escena el pelirrojo- a solas- agregó en una clara indirecta a la tercera persona del lugar. Hermione sonrió, ya se imaginaba lo que era, pidió a Draco que los dejara solos.

-como quieras- respondió este de mala manera y abandonó la habitación con un portazo y con una enorme vena que le cruzaba la sien.


End file.
